


Getting the Hang of Thursdays

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kapitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Getting the Hang of Thursdays

 

"The Takatoris are such vulgar boors," Crawford said, staring out at the neon-lit night.

"Whereas _we_ are aristocrats of chaos? God, you're such a cliché."

Crawford looked back at Schuldig.

"I'm _right_. Hunting humans? Unethical medical experiments? Political _corruption?_ They've no imagination and they're _petty_. It's comic-book evil."

"Ah, this is the _Whereas we are artists_ speech. It must be Thursday."

"Remind me why I put up with you?" Crawford said, turning back so that the neon caught his profile dramatically.

"You need a telepath. I cook a fantastic schnitzel. I'm really good in bed."

"All solid arguments," Crawford conceded.


End file.
